thestalkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 10 Template
walks past the lockers and looks down the hall. MARY: *Speaks in a foreign language* turns, sees Mary, screams and runs away, onto the patio. Mary runs after her. Scene change: Steve, Helen, Calum and David run through the school gates. Scene change: CiCi's standing on the patio when Calum appears. CALUM: CiCi? CICI: Calum! Calum... Oh my God, Calum. I thought I was gonna die in here... hug. CALUM: Sh... CiCi, don't worry. Because you're gonna die in here. CICI: What? and Steve run onto the patio. CALUM: CiCi, get away from her, that's not me, its Mary! CICI: What? turns around and sees Mary. She screams, checks her pulse, and collapses. CALUM: No! STEVE: Calum, fucking run, come on. and Steve run away. Steve pauses when he sees Kate in the mirror. KATE: Help me Steve, quick! runs up to the mirror. STEVE: Kate. Kate... appears in the mirror instead and laughs evily. Steve runs away. Scene change: Helen, Calum and David are waiting at the gates when Steve appears. STEVE: Guys... Guys... HELEN: What? STEVE: There's a mirror in here. We can use that one. CALUM: Fuck off, Steve, its enough... CiCi's dead, and all my mates are dying. STEVE: Well, don't you wanna teach that evil bitch a lesson? Look, Calum... We need to stop her before she kills anybody else. I mean, she might kill one of us next, and I don't want her to... Nor do you. HELEN: Come on, Calum... STEVE: Come on, we need you. CALUM: Okay... all run onto the patio and gather by the mirror. STEVE: Okay, Helen. Give me the book. Okay, guys, you ready? Now that we're ready, I'm not going to lie to you. If you die in this mirror, its for real. So nobody has to go in if they don't want to. HELEN: I'm in. DAVID: Me, too... STEVE: Calum? CALUM: Let's kick that motherfucker's ass all over Mirror Town. Oh, my God... STEVE: Okay, let's start. appears around the corner. STEVE: "Black as night, white as light, make it make this mirror right. Black as night, white as light, make it make this mirror right. Black as night, white as light, make it make this mirror right." screen flashes white repetetively, changing shots between the appropriate characters. CALUM: Oh my God! HELEN: No! DAVID: Calum? HELEN: Steve! STEVE: Helen! and Helen scream. Alex gasps. HELEN: Steve... STEVE: Helen! CALUM: Guys, where are you? David? DAVID: I'm down here, guys... Hey, guys. I'm down here. CALUM: David? Hello? DAVID: I'm here... Hello? Hello? Guys? is shown to be in a room with mirrors for walls and with flashing lights. He walks around the walls and Mary appears behind him. He turns to face her. MARY: I'm here, David. DAVID: Fuck you, bitch. MARY: Look, don't you want to be helped? DAVID: Not by you, thanks. MARY: But why? DAVID: Go away. runs into the corner. MARY: You can't leave, David. This is my world. What I say goes here... DAVID: Help? MARY: They can't hear you, David. Not if I don't want them to... DAVID: Help? laughs evily. DAVID: Go away from me, you sick freak. No, no, no! screams as he is electrocuted and collapses. Scene change: Helen is standing in a corridor when she gasps. HELEN: David? is shown in a different corridor. STEVE: Helen! appears in front of her. HELEN: Steve! STEVE: Helen, don't! HELEN: Steve! appears at the other end of the corridor too. STEVE #1: Get away from him, that's Mary. STEVE #2: No, Helen. I'm Steve. That's Mary. Don't listen. HELEN: No! #2 runs towards her. She runs away. Steve #1 turns into Mary. STEVE: Helen, don't! appears at the end of the corridor. CALUM: What's going on? Oh, shit. screams and runs back to Steve, but begins to choke. STEVE: No... collapses and Mary laughs evily. Steve begins to cry. CALUM: Oh shit, Steve, come on. Come on! and Calum run away. Mary runs after them. Steve and Calum enter a mirror room and Kate appears. She hugs Steve. KATE: Oh, Steve! STEVE: Its okay. We're here now. KATE: Steve, I was so scared and I thought you would never come. I heard screaming! STEVE: Kate. There's something I need to tell you. KATE: What? STEVE: Well... Helen's... just... died... KATE: No. She got Helen? No... appears. Calum, Kate and Steve run away. CALUM: Guys, come on, let's get the fuck out of here... Kate and Calum enter a lobby area. CALUM: Right, Steve, we need to get out of here. STEVE: Um... CALUM: Come on, Steve, you've got the book, don't you? hear noises at the door. STEVE: Shit... CALUM: What? KATE: Are you going to tell him? Or shall I? CALUM: What do you mean? STEVE: We can't get out. Unless somebody calls the name "Bloody Mary" three times... CALUM: What the fuck? Didn't you... think about how we were going to get out? STEVE: I didn't think that far... are more noises at the door. CALUM: Ah, shit. KATE: *Screams* What are we gonna do? enters via the door. Scene change: Alex runs to the mirror on the patio. He sees Steve, Kate and Calum on the other side, in black and white... STEVE: We can't get out. Unless somebody calls the name "Bloody Mary" three times... change: Inside the mirror. Steve, Calum and Kate run to the wall. MARY: You can't leave... CALUM: Fucking bitch. STEVE: Leave it, Calum. I've got an idea. whispers in Calum's ear. CALUM: No... fucking way. If she can kill all my mates and think she'll get away with it, she's got another thing coming. KATE: What are you gonna do? CALUM: I'm gonna show her what its like to be killed... STEVE: No, Calum, I've got an idea... CALUM: I've had enough of your ideas, they're all crap and shit. Now we're going to do it my way. runs over to Mary. CALUM: Come on then, you fucking bitch, show me what you've got... MARY: Die... Die... Die... fades as he falls to the ground. A hole appears where he fell. Kate screams and Mary begins walking towards her. MARY: Die, bitch. screams. Richard appears. RICHARD: Mary? Its okay, Mary. Look... please. Stop killing everyone. Its not these students' fault. It was all Anna's... She did this to you. Not them. And not me... Look, Mary. We're sorry. Please. Leave them alone. They didn't have anything to do with this. walk up to each other. MARY: Richard? Is that really you? RICHARD: Yes, Mary. It is. Mary... I did love you. And I always will. MARY: No, you're lying. You loved Anna, that bitch who killed me... RICHARD: No... No... It was you who I loved. I only picked on you to get your attention. I never wanted to see you upset or anything. Please, Mary. You can stop this. MARY: How? RICHARD: Come here... And hug me. hug. Category:Templates Category:Episodes Category:Webisodes